This invention relates to deposition methods including, but not limited to, atomic layer deposition.
Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is recognized as a deposition technique that forms high quality materials with minimal defects and tight statistical process control. Even so, it is equally recognized that ALD can have limited application. In some circumstances, the theoretically expected quality of an ALD layer is not achieved.
It can be seen that a need exists for an ALD method that forms a layer without introducing intolerable defects into the material.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a deposition method includes contacting a substrate with a first initiation precursor and forming a first portion of an initiation layer on the substrate. At least a part of the substrate is contacted with a second initiation precursor different from the first initiation precursor and a second portion of the initiation layer is formed on the substrate. Another aspect of the invention includes simultaneously contacting a substrate with a plurality of initiation precursors, forming on the substrate an initiation layer comprising components derived from each of the plurality of initiation precursors. Also, in another aspect, a deposition method includes contacting a substrate with a first initiation precursor and forming a first initiation layer on the substrate. The first initiation layer is contacted with a deposition precursor and a deposition layer is formed on the first initiation layer. Next, at least the deposition layer is contacted with a second initiation precursor different from the first initiation precursor and a second initiation layer is formed over the substrate. In another aspect, a deposition method includes contacting a first-type surface of a substrate and a second-type surface of a substrate different from the first-type surface with a first initiation precursor and forming an initiation layer substantially selectively on the first-type surface relative to the second-type surface. The initiation layer is contacted with a deposition precursor and a deposition layer is formed substantially selectively over the first-type surface relative to the second-type surface.